


Defeat.

by Merrali92



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrali92/pseuds/Merrali92
Summary: This is just a scene I thought up in my head, but this hasn't actually happened yet-and may not happen! But I liked it anyway ;)





	

They had been beaten down. The Archelady had separated Cron and Fallan from the party and the two weren't strong enough to defeat her alone. Protecting Fallan, Cron took as much damage as he could while Fallan tried her best to heal and fight, both wanting to bring the Archelady down. Eventually, both fell exhausted and injured, unable to fight any longer.

"Are you finished defying me. Or shall I show you true power?" The Archelady looks towards Fallan, smirks, and then turns to face Cron. "Oh Cron dear, would you please be so kind as to slit your own throat."

"NO!" Fallan jumped up, stumbling to run towards Cron and falling in front of him. Dagger to his throat, Fallan quickly reached for the dagger and looked towards the Archelady, pleading "Please no....I'll go with you, just don't hurt him anymore. Let him go...please."

"Oh, so you _are_ done defying me. That's what I thought. You may stop, Cron." The dagger falls to the ground between the twins. Releasing a deep breath, Fallan reaches to put her hand on the back of Cron's head, pushing their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry, Brother. This is all I can do to be useful."

"Fallan, no." Still in shock from almost slitting his own throat and knowing he doesn't have the power or strength to stop his sister, Cron is speechless.

"Take this. Keep it safe for me." Reaching around her neck, Fallan lifts her amulet of Zinzerena above her head and places it into Cron's hand. Closing his fingers around the amulet, Fallan takes one more fond look at her brother before standing up and slowly backing away. "I love you, Brother."

"How sweet. What a touching goodbye." The Archelady spits her words in a mocking, sinister tone. "Come now, girl." The Archelady smirks with evil intent towards Cron's direction, firmly grabs Fallan by the arm, and yanks her forward.

Appearing before the three Drow, a large magical field sparks into existence and the Archelady pulls Fallan along towards it. Cron, unable to stand due to his injuries helplessly watches as his sister begins to disappear once again.

"Fallan...."

The portal fades out of existence once more, leaving Cron alone in the darkness. Bowing his head, tears begin to form in his eyes. "DAMN IT." Cron punches the ground in front of him, creating a small, cracked circle as his knuckles begin to bleed. Taking a few deep breaths, Cron slowly lifts his head, looking towards the place where the portal used to be.

His blue eyes burning with anger, Cron pushes himself up off the ground, clutching the amulet in his fist. Looking down, he grabs the chain and hangs the amulet around his neck.

"No. I'm not losing you again. I'm coming for you, Sister. Wait for me."


End file.
